I found out I was adopted
by jinx198823
Summary: Dean and Sam have a sister they never know about but John didn't know either. This is also a tale about why daemons are after her.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

It was not a nice night on November 29, 1988. It was pouring outside which give the air a chill. Alan Eppes was in his favorite chair right next to his wife Margaret. They were both enjoying each other company while watching the late night news.

The house was quite because their children, Charlie and Don were sleeping. The front doorbell ringing which made them both jump. Alan looked at his wrist watch to see the time. The watch read it was 11pm. Alan got out of his chair and head toward the door when he stopped. He turned and faced Margaret.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" he asked.

"I don't know dear" she said.

Alan unlocked the front door and slowly opened the door. There was nobody at the front door. Alan was about to close the door when a wailing stop him. That alerted him to look down on the front porch. The wailing drew Margaret to the door. On the welcome mat was a baby wrapped in a white blanket. Margaret picked the baby up and held the baby to her chest. Alan walked off the porch and looked if he could see anyone but no was in sight. He walked back into the house that when he saw a piece of paper on the welcome mat. The note read:

Dear whom this my concern,

I want my daughter's life better than mine. Please take care of her. Please keep her safe.

From,

Her Mother

Alan read the note out loud so that Margaret could hear it.

"What a poor child, we will make sure you are taking good care of you" said Margaret.

Margaret was laying the baby in a dresser drew because they give there crib to a friend when their son out grew it. She gently place blue over the baby. Alan watches his wife and know that his wife was growing attached.

"We are going have to talk about this" Alan said.

"Yes, in the morning" she said. Alan untucked the cover from his side and slipped into the bed. Margaret followed suit after sure the baby was sleeping comfortable. She laid her head on his chest.

"You want to keep her?" he asked her but already know the answer to his question.

"Yes" she said.

"Okay, we'll talk to you in the morning" he said.

"Goodnight dear" she said softly to him as she rolled over.

"Goodnight" he said back to her.

Two weeks later the baby girl found by Alan and Margaret Eppes was adopted. Alan and Margaret decide to name her Tierney. She was named after Margaret's grandmother.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**23 Years later **_

Tierney grow into a beautiful woman. Her height was 5ft tall and she was shortest person in her family. She weight 115lbs which was mostly muscles. She worked out two to three times a week. She had dark brown hair which had a tint of red. She had really thick hair. Her hair length was about mid-back. She usually had pulled up in a ponytail or a French bribe. Tierney has two different color eyes. Her left eye color is gray and dark blue. Her right eye color is light brown and green. She was going to be turning 24 year old in a couple of months. She thought she stood out from the rest of her family but she had no doubt that they love her.

POV: Tierney

My alarm clock went off exactly at 7 o'clock. I give myself two hours to get ready of my classes. Today I decide I would go for a jog before going to my classes. I had a lot on my mind because I started to see thing that was really weird. I thought I might be going insane. I put my workout clothes on and head downstairs. (I still live at home because it cheaper than renting.) I put on sneaker and walked out the front door. It was a nice day and the neighborhood was very quiet. All I could hear was the birds singing which made everything seem peaceful. This give me time to think about what I have been seeing. I list it in my mind.

There an abandon building near my grandparent's house has weird writing that glows but no one can see it but me.

People in black suit that have walk right though people.

I have seen ghost

I saw people who have horrid looking face underneath there fake face.

I don't know why this is happening to me. All I know it freaking me out. I saw my house come in view. I didn't realize I jogged around the hold block. I looked at my clock on my cell phone and it read 7:30am. I need to get back and take a shower. I walked through the front door and I could smell breakfast being cooked. I know my mother was wake and making breakfast for dad and me. I run upstairs and head to the bathroom. I got undress and jumped into the shower. When I was done I felt refreshed. I wrapped trowel around me and walk out to my room. I put on some clothes which were my favorite pair of jeans, a Johnny Cash t-shirt and a leather jacket. I grab my massager bag before I head down stairs. I was not surprise to see Don sitting at the kitchen table. (Don moved out of the house three years ago but seem to make it to breakfast almost every morning.) I sat down at the table.

"Hey kiddo" said Don when I sat down at the table.

"Stop calling me that Don, you know I hate it" I reply back to Don.

"No good morning to your older brother" He said.

"Not when you call me kiddo" I said.

"When are you going to home, Tierney?" asked my dad.

"3:30pm, maybe four o'clock, I have two classes plus lad today" I said.

"Come straight home your mother and I need to tell you something" he said.

"Okay, I need get to my classes" I said.

POV: Dean

I was in a motel sitting at a small table looking up a new case with sitting across from me when my phone ringing. I didn't recognize the number on my phone. There was a message and I listened to it. This what the message said.

"Hello, this is Phoebe, you help last time. I never told you but you have a daughter. A nice family has adopted in Saratoga spring, NY. She will need your help because she is coming into."

The message was cut off.

"Son of a bitch" I said out loud.

"What is it Dean?" asked Sam.

"It looks we have a sister" I said to Sam.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Tierney

I just got in my car to go to school when I saw my neighbor was walking up my driveway. I rolled my windows down and stuck my head out the window.

"Hello Nick" I said to him. He didn't say anything which give me the creeps because he usually very friendly. That when I was shocked to see his face. I think I'm seeing his true face which is disfigured, hollow and there were no eyes. I looked at Kim who was Nick's wife and I could see it was also the same with her.

"Ah, I think that Tierney can see my true face" said Nick to Kim as she got closer to him.

"Then the rumors are true" said Kim.

I play it off as nothing was wrong because they were creeping me out and I didn't know what they do to me.

"Hello Kim, how steveny doing?" I asked. Steve or steveny is Nick's and Kim's baby.

"That little brat wasn't stop crying so I had to kill him" said Kim to me. I think she was trying to Jolted me because for some reason I know it was a lie.

"We Know we can see our faces" said Nick. Kim grabbed ahold me arm and tried to pull me out of my car.

My body started to feel weird as if I was floating and hot. My whole body started to glow. I closed my eyes because the light started to hurt my eyes. I heard Kim and Nick scream than they were quiet. I opened my eyes to see that Kim and Nick on the ground. I got out my car and Check to see if they were alive. I could feel a faint pulse but it was there. I looked around to see anyone what just happened. That is when I notice there were more of them coming up the road heading right to my house. I ran back into my house.

"Mom, Dad and Don something is wrong!" I yelled but no one answers. I ran into the kitchen to see that they were gone. There were bang sound on the front door. They were trying to break down the front door. I ran upstairs to my room.

POV: Sam

My phone was ringing and the named read Castiel. I picked up the phone.

"Hey Cas, what do you need?" I asked.

"Why is Dean not answers his phone?" he asked me.

"His battery is dead" I said.

"Alright, we need to talk, Where are you?" he asked me.

"We are on route 79 mile mark 174" I said. I heard a swooping sound and Cas was in the backseat and I hang up my phone.

"What do you need Cas?" asked Dean.

"There a rumor that a lot of daemons are in this city called Saratoga spring, NY, around a house on rosevine drive" said Cas.

"That odd we were heading to Saratoga spring, NY" Dean said.

"Is there a case there?" asked Cas.

"No, it seems we have a half-sister living in Saratoga spring, NY" I said.

"Like, Adam" said Cas.

"Yes but my dad had no clue about her" said Dean.

"Could the daemons know she a Winchester?" asked cas.

"I don't think so" I said.

"Will it still going to take us some time to get there because you not going to zap us there" said dean.

POV: Tierney

I was scared because I could sense there were more of them that have surrounded my house. I was trapped in my bedroom. All I could think was please someone help me. There was no one here to help me so I need to help myself. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I looked around my room to find a weapon to fight with. All I could find is a pocket knife that my brother, Charlie gives me for my birthday. I know it wasn't much to defend myself. I know that my dad had a gun in his room. I don't have enough time to get there.

POV: Castiel

I was still sitting in the back of Dean's car. After Sam and Dean told me they had a half-sister I try to see if I could sense her. I found here in a seconds. I could sense that she was in danger.

"Dean, your half-sister is surrounded by a lot of daemons" I said to Dean.

"Cas, Go hel her it takes about nine more hours to get here" said Dean. I went to where she was.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Tierney

Those things were at my door and I block the door with a heavy dresser. That when I was surprised a middle age man just appeared in the middle of my bedroom. I know he wasn't going to hurt me because if he was he would have ready attack me. I could totally see that he had cool wings. I also saw his true face which was like a ball of light. I couldn't look directly at him to long. I was sitting on the floor near the front of my bed.

"I'm not here to hurt you" he said to me.

"Why are you here and who are you?" I asked. I stood up and felt very short compare to him.

"My name is Castiel and I'm here to help you with the demons" he said to me. I thought to myself that what those things were.

"Why would they want me?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he said to me.

"Well maybe it a fact that I can see their true faces like you" I said.

"That is odd most human can look upon my true form" he said. The heavy dresser started to move. It seems the demons are getting though.

"Stand behind me "he said. I got behind him as the demons filled the room.

"Lookly here were have an angel, she must be very important" said a demon that was in Luke mackmore whom was the town's sheriff.

"Close your eyes" said Castiel. I close my eyes and I could feel a bright light on my skin. When I open most of the demons were on the ground and there eye were burnt out. I knew they were all died.

"You didn't need to kill them" I said to Castiel.

"These demons would just found another person to possess" he said to me.

"Whatever, Let's gets out of here but first I need to go my parent's room" I said to him.

"Why" he asked me.

"My dad has some weapons "I said.

"Normal weapons don't hurt them" he told me. I walk out though my door frame out into the hallway. My parent's room was at the end of the hall. Castiel was following me down the hall. I notice their door was gone and I was hoping they were in there. I open the door and my hopes were dash because there was no one here.

"I don't like being arm with a pocket knife" I said to him. I went into the closet that was where my dad kept safe. Lucky I knew the safe combination. My dad kept a special knife in the safe. It was a custom knife made out of pure iron. The knife was like a hunting knife but a little smaller.

"We need to make this house safe" said Castiel.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Stay here, you be safer here" he said to me. I decide to sit down on the floor on but something caught my eye. I saw about 12 letters seem open address to me and my parents. I started to open them in on sort order and read them.

Dear Mr. Eppes and Mrs. Eppes and hopefully Tierney ,

I'm writing this letter to tell you that Tierney is not a normal child. I know you might have seen it already. Her father was a human while I'm a fire and light element. She will start growing into her powers as she gets older. Frist, she heals quicker than any human and she can get sick but she only be sick for a couple days. Second, she will learn thing really fast in anything that interest her. Thirdly, she could start fires without knowing so always have water nearby.

From,

The child's mother

I though what the hell. This can't be right if I'm reading this right my parents are not my parents. I read another letter.

Dear and ,

Here is instruction to make a special knife so Tierney can proctor herself. I know her power a being awaked. This will also alert demons and other supernatural creatures to notice her quickly. They will try to influence her to their side. Never let that happen because if it does she will be an unstoppable force. If you feel she in trouble call me at 518-435-3000. If I can't come I send her father to you. He know what to do.

From,

Phoebe

I look at the knife I was holding. I read the instruction about the knife. This knife is supposed to hold some of my fire energy which can kill any supernatural creatures. I heard a swooping sound and Castiel was back.

"Everything is done and there people coming to help us" he said to me.

"Those demons must have my parents and we need to get then back" I said.

"Know the odds of them being alive it low" he said to me.

"They keep them alive because they want me" I said.

"The house safe but don't let anyone in" he said.

"Why?" I asked but he was gone. I was alone and I decide to keep reading the letters.


End file.
